A Nightmare is in the Eye of the Beholder
by Amanda9
Summary: Another girl visits the Springwood Slasher.....Pure parody of myself, thank you very much.


****

Title: _A Nightmare is in the Eye of the Beholder_

By: Amanda

****

Feedback: sweety167@yahoo.ca

****

Rating: PG-13

****

Disclaimer: I own nothing ANMOES related. Sadly. 

****

Summary: Another girl visits the Springwood Slasher. Pure parody of myself, thank you very much.

****

Notes: Neph, all the others were for you, this one's for me! 

****

Completed: September 2, 2003

With a drawn out yawn Amanda found herself standing in front of an infamous house. The red door and boarded up windows were completely characteristic of this particular house, not to mention the dead trees and ominous air around it. 

"1428," she laughed at herself. She couldn't believe she was actually having a Nightmare on Elm Street dream. Looking down at herself she saw that she was in full uniform for this type of situation too – a frilly white night gown. She couldn't help but laugh and shake her head as she stood on the front walkway on this spooky, dark night with the beginning of a drizzle. 

The wind howled and the door creaked open, directing the girl's attention. This is when she felt almost giddy, for she had seen all eight movies, at least twice, and knew what was coming next. So, following along with the usual plot, Amanda entered the house. She walked in with a certain confidence, since she was a multiple movie survivor, and looked over the terrain. It was exactly as it was pictured; a dilapidated former family home full of broken and dusty furniture – the result of decades of neglect. She strolled through like she was in a museum. That's when a high pitched metallic scraping sound came from the hall. She began to walk toward it. 

As she rounded the corner, a flash of red and green leaped out at her, striking a character pose. 

"You're Freddy Kreuger," a self-satisfied smile crossed her face. 

The aforementioned dream demon glared at her, a sneer stretched across his scared features. He took a threatening step toward the sleeper, but received no fearful retreat. "Another fan-girl," he hissed under his raspy voice. There had been a break out of this type in the dream world. And it was becoming a bit of a problem. 

He tapped his finger blades against his chin thoughtfully as he looked over the fresh meat. This one was going to know pain, know the meaning of pain in his world. With a menacing smile, and plan formed, he bowed and tipped his fedora at the girl. "Want an autograph?" Freddy began slowly stalking toward her. 

Amanda giggled. But to her it sounded a littler nervous and to be honest her heartbeat picked up as the distance of safety between them lessened. It was an intoxicating nervous-excitement, rather common among rabid fan-girls. 

"I only sign them in blood…" he trailed his blades down her side, an inch above the thin fabric and his mouth inches from her ear.

The girl shivered at the hot and cold contrast.

"…your blood." With a quick thrash Freddy sliced across her abdomen with his deadly steel. 

Stumbling back in pain and surprise, Amanda let out a gagging scream. With a shaking hand she touched her stomach and pulled back the bloodied palm, letting out another scream. 

"What's a matter Mandy, not what you were expecting?" he cackled, fanning his blades out at the girl. 

Startled, to say the least, she took off running. Making a mad dash toward the empty room next to the staircase only to be stopped by the very thing she was running from. 

Freddy popped out of the thin air in front of her, "Boo!" Again he flashed the metal of his glove in her face. 

And again the girl took off in a hysteric induced run for an escape. This time taking off through the deserted dinning room, crashing into the chairs in her feeble attempt. This girl had never had to run for her life before, certainly not while nursing a flesh wound.

But still the Menacing Mass Murderer was ahead of her, beckoning with the light movements of his index blade and cackling laugh. This was his game after all. 

By now all her horror movie survival skills were washed from her mind and replaced by the sickening feeling of terror; the dream was taking on an uncontrollable twist. Retreating, Amanda ran up the stairs in a frantic attempt to escape the Nightmare Stalker. But midway up the flight, the stairs dropped away and transformed into a slide – sending the girl down and through a magically appearing hole in the floor. Screaming, she landed with an unceremonial thud on a concrete floor. The hole had opened up and dropped her into the boiler room. 

The whole experience was making her light headed. She wasn't used the sticky sensation of blood running down her legs from the soaked night gown or the heart pounding panic. Closing her eyes tightly she hoped for it to end, with her safe and happy in bed. But in Freddy's world that doesn't happen. 

"Don't think you're leaving me yet girlie," the raspy whispered surrounded her, "I'm not through with you." 

She listened to the dull echo of his shoes on the concrete floor, but was too frightened to pull her eyes open. She had had dreams like this…but never LIKE this. 

It wasn't until she felt a great weight on her chest that her eyes were forced open, only to come face to face with Freddy. His good hand pressed hard into the soft tissue, threatening to break the bones beneath.

"Stop!" she thrashed against him, but his other worldly strength was too much of a match for her. And the pressure from his hand made her order sound much more like a whining plea. 

Of course he ignored her pleas; he was and is a heartless killer after all. Instead he stretched out beside her, tapping the tips of his blades on the hard floor: preparing to play with his soul meal. 

"This is gonna hurt bitch!" he spat at her. 

She sucked the air into her lungs in a sharp gasp at the cool caress of the steel blades along her thigh. Only in the darkest recesses of her mind would she admit to how erotic this kiss from death was. But really, that's the only place it needs to be for him to know. 

"What a naughty little girl we have here," he tisked her, waving the blade of his index finger in front of her nose. "I like naughty girls," he hissed into her ear.

She swallowed hard, the only part of her that would move at that moment. Even breathing was a struggle as the Demon of Dreams began moving the blades on her skin again. She knew that surely this would bring only death and pain to her, but what a way to go. 

"Be a good girl and hold still…" a long tongue came snaking out of his mouth and flicked itself against her ear as his claws dug into her soft flesh on her shoulder. 

She let out another scream at the mix of sensations.

"Amanda! Amanda! Wake up!" two hands were shaking her by her sides, "Common wake up!"

"huh…what?" the girl replied in groggy sounds and unfinished thoughts, as she focused on her surroundings. For she was no longer in the nightmare world, but back in the reality of her bedroom. Talk about a head spin.

Her faithful friend flashed her a smug smile. "YOU were having a nightmare!" She laughed at the stunned sleeper before returning to her makeshift bed on the family couch. "Amanda had a nightmare," came the sing-song voice. 

Sitting up the girl reached for her shoulder, feeling the warm sticky liquid around the gouges. Flopping back on the mattress she let out a heavy sigh, "Now that's a matter of opinion."

End.

A/N: *evil, insane laughter*


End file.
